


Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree, why are you so heavy

by roswyrm



Series: Happy Holidays! [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Azu is strong and i love her, Christmas Tree, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: December Twenty-Second: Mistletoe - Fir Tree





	Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree, why are you so heavy

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for grizzop absolutely _crushing_ at snowball fights

Hamid dashes off to greet the guests, and Azu smiles as he goes. Hamid has been planning this party for a while; he's a bit anxious about the whole thing. Azu stretches. She'd carried the tree all this way, so her arms and back ache a bit. But there's still decorating to do! She rolls up the sleeves of her pink jumper and sets to work getting the tree into the main room. If she sets it up in the space beneath Hamid's lights, it _should_ be visible wherever you are in the house.

Azu's never really celebrated Christmas before this. It's one of Hamid's favourite holidays, though; he'd insisted on a big party. Azu isn't _quite_ sure of the specifics, but she knows it means giving gifts and being around friends and family. She thinks she'll like it.

Azu takes a cautious step back from the tree. It stays upright. She grins and goes to set up the candles. "Azu!" cries Grizzop, throwing the door open. "Come on!"

"What's happening?"

Grizzop chucks a coat at her and runs back outside without answering. Azu decides she'll worry about the tree's decorations later as she puts it on and follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> i love azu. so much. she's so sweet. i lov. Her.


End file.
